The Fall
by PTenigma
Summary: I know it has been done a lot, but I needed to add some to the awesome episode.  Hope you enjoy. T for language.  Added 4th chapter and some to 3rd after some requests.  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. None of the characters or storylines from the show. Just for fun. :)

I hope you read and enjoy. I know there have been a million of these stories done already, but I thought that there was so much that was left out and I thought that Steve would have more pain then they were showing. Broken bones hurt. Also who would fall that far and only have a broken arm...I had to have a little more fun. Anyway hope you enjoy. There are 3 parts (Danny, Steve and then together). I wanted to get them out before tonight's episode so I apologize that proofreading was not as thorough. My other story is almost done as well. i am looking over the next chapter as we speak. Hopefully will be up tomorrow. Let me know what you think.

Danny

They were at the Hilton Friday Night Hawaiian Village. The team kicked back after the successful closing of the latest case with Jordan Rutherford being returned to Hawaii to face trial. They were enjoying their dinner and drinks. Danny had successfully chased away the attractive waitress who wanted to sign Steve's cast. He hadn't been allowed to sign it and would be damned if he was going to allow some strange girl who had the hots for Steve sign his cast. Not after he had been a big part of saving Steve's life. Of course he didn't mention the part where the rope slipped out of his hands before Steve plummeted. He wasn't really mad at Steve, well maybe he was. Well, maybe he wasn't mad as much as he was hurt.

Danny took a long sip of his beer and thought back over the events of the day. He had watched his partner fall down the cliff after being hit in the head with a boulder. Then he saw him hit the ground with a sickening thud. He had to watch helplessly as he thought that Steve was going to keep sliding right off the edge and plummet to his death. Being hopeful that he wasn't already dead from the fall. He screamed Steve's name over and over with his heart in his throat as he waited for a response, a movement or anything that would suggest that his partner had not just fallen to his death. His heart pounded out of his chest and his world stopped until he heard a soft voice. The voice that belonged to the man that he had come to care about. Steve softly said "I'm good."

Danny thought that was ridiculous. Steve had just fallen off a cliff after being hit in the head with a large rock for god's sake and now he was saying that he was good. The tone of Steve's voice made Danny think that he was in fact far from being good. It didn't really matter to Danny what Steve was saying at that point though. He heard his voice and he was alive and that was all that mattered. His partner was alive. Alive to pretend to be superhuman for another day. Danny's world started spinning and his heart started beating again. He knew that his partner would be OK.

Steve flipped himself onto his back with a groan. He cradled his left hand with his right and looked up at Danny and said, "Danny, I think I've broken my arm".

Danny let out a sigh of relief. __Your arm, that's it. Leave it to super SEAL to take a fall that might have killed anyone else and come out with only a broken arm. Well hopefully that was it. Hopefully, Steve was being honest and not hiding something else __Danny thought to himself.

Steve had wanted Danny to throw the rope down to him, but it was stuck on a branch. Danny was going to call for help, but Steve told him there was no reception except on the summit.

"Do NOT move Steve. Do you hear me? Do NOT move." he said. _If you move, I may just have to find you and kill you myself, _he thought to himself as he ran to the summit to call for help. He would probably run to the ends of the earth to make a call if it meant that he was going to get help to Steve. He kept going until he reached the summit and was able to get through to Chin who called the army medivac. He ran back to Steve. He hoped for once that Steve actually listened and stayed put.

He was relieved when he got back and looked over the cliff and saw Steve there. He had splinted his arm, and looked like he was in pain. The thunder rumbled again and Steve warned Danny that there could be real danger if there was a mud slide on the ledge. There was no way that Danny was going to let anything else happen to Steve. It was bad enough that he had let Steve fall. He knew that Steve wouldn't blame him, but it didn't matter. Danny blamed himself. He should have secured the rope to something else. He should have been stronger, more alert. He should have saved him. Danny knew that if it had been him climbing and Steve taking the slack that the fall wouldn't have happened like that. Steve would have pulled out one of his superninja moves and saved the day. Danny had let him down and he wasn't going to do it again. Danny knew there was only one thing to do. He had to get the rope off the branch and send it down to Steve. He made his way down the cliff and as his foot slipped Steve yelled at him to be careful and that he wasn't going to catch his ass if he fell. Danny shot back that he didn't want Steve to catch him. They both knew that it was just their normal banter because if it had come down to it, Danny knew that Steve would use himself as a human mattress to break his fall. But thankfully it didn't come to that. He got the rope loose and sent it to Steve. Danny was able to help pull Steve up with the rope and then finally he was able to reach him and pull him to safety. He couldn't remember when a touch was so meaningful. He touched his arm not wanting to break the contact as he saw for himself that he was alive. He wasn't in great shape, but he was alive. The chopper was there. He watched as Steve was loaded up and sent him a clear message of I love you by drawing it in the air with a heart. Steve saw and gave him a big toothy grin. They were going to be OK.

At the hospital, Steve had sent him and Chin away to finish the case. Danny was upset Steve didn't want him there. That hurt Danny, but he knew that he had to finish the case. He had wanted to know how Steve was and make sure that he was OK before he checked himself out of the hospital AMA or something. But the case was keeping him busy and when Steve called, he couldn't even answer. Danny listened to the message and decided not to call Steve back, instead he called Kamekona and asked him to pick Steve up because they he so busy with the case. Of course the big hawaiian agreed. Danny felt bad that he couldn't be there, but Steve would be pissed if Danny missed something in the case because he was worried about him.

Steve came back to headquarters and was pretty quiet. Danny assumed that he wasn't feeling great, but there was no sense asking the SEAL since he would deny it anyway. Danny knew there was something wrong, but figured that he would get to the bottom of it when the case was over.

They drove to Morimoto's to look at the fish. Danny tried to get Steve to deal with the fish, but Steve said something about not being able to get his cast wet and Danny knew he would be a SOB if he tried to push it. He told Steve it was low, but did it anyway. He rubbed his hands on Steve's shirt when he was done just to annoy him. They found the fish with the bullet in it, grabbed the evidence which the crazy SEAL dug out with a pair of chopsticks and headed out Danny dropped Steve off at headquarters and he went home to change his shirt.

As Danny was changing his shirt, he finally had 5 minutes to himself and found himself worried about Steve. Something was wrong and Steve wasn't offering much in the way of information. Danny was going to keep his eye on Steve and make sure that he was OK. He left and went back to pick up Steve when he called saying they had a lead at the High Blue Jet Charters. Danny continued to watch Steve as they worked the case. He saw the subtleties that gave Steve's pain away despite the commander's efforts to appear happy. Danny knew that was a facade. He knew that Steve was trying to hard to appear happy. He also knew Steve well enough that he knew he wouldn't take anything for the pain while he was working the case. Steve had said once before that it clouded his mind and he couldn't be compromised in any case or he could endanger the whole team's safety. Danny took the opportunity while Steve went back to headquarters with Chin and Kono to sneak away and make a phone call. He knew the pharmacy where Steve always sent his prescriptions. He knew that the hospital would send the scripts there electronically, but he didn't know if Steve had even picked them up. He called pretending to be Steve. Just as Danny thought. Steve hadn't gotten the prescription. Danny swung over to the pharmacy told them who he was and signed for Steve's prescriptions. He was going to make the commander take them as soon as he could. For now, he put them in his pocket and headed over to pick up Steve.

They were going to go check out Donald Rutherford's house. Steve had insisted that he should drive and they took his truck. Danny had wanted to drive so that Steve could rest, but of course the SEAL had other plans. When they got there, Steve pulled the sling off and threw it back in the truck. Danny shot him a look that told Steve that he strongly disagreed with his decision. Danny was pretty sure that it was a wasted gesture though as Steve had already walked away and toward the house. Danny wasn't surprised when Rutherford hid or that Steve had an infrared heat sensor in his truck. They finally found Rutherford in a hidden room under the floor and Steve attacked the guy. Fighting him with his broken arm in a cast. _Yeah, I'm sure that is exactly what the doctor had prescribed_ Danny thought. After the fighting, Danny saw how Steve held his arm closer to his body and more elevated than he had since he was on the mountain. Serves him right for being such an ass Danny thought at the moment, but as the night went on he started to feel guilty. He really didn't wish pain on Steve. He didn't want Steve to be in pain at all. He also knew that Steve wouldn't appreciate him "mothering" him in front of the team so he just kept it to himself.

Danny was glad when Steve put the sling back on as soon as they got to the truck. He didn't say anything, just got in his seat and looked out the window. After Rutherford's house, they went back to HQ and took the camaro. Steve didn't object, he just got into the passenger side and started out the window. Later they were at the airport waiting for Jordan Rutherford to be transferred from the airplane to the awaiting squad car. Danny noticed Steve's stiff posturing and watched as Steve bit down on his bottom lip obviously trying to keep the pain at bay as he got in and out of the camaro. Danny had tried twice to start to ask him about his pain over the course of the night, but hadn't even gotten past the Steve part of the question before Steve shot him a look that said he didn't want to talk.

Now at the Hilton eating dinner, Danny watched Steve like a hawk. Sure, he was putting on a good show. He was flirting and everything. The truth was, Steve had drank 2 beers to each of Danny's and Danny hadn't actually seen Steve eat anything. That's when he was sure that Steve was in pain. Steve hated to take medication, but alcohol, now that he had no problem with. He knew no one would call him on it. After all he had a long day, but he had also had a head injury with a questionable loss of consciousness that Danny was sure that Steve forgot to mention at the hospital. Danny made up his mind and as soon as they were done here he was going to get Steve back to his house and make sure that he took care of himself. His plotting was interrupted when Chin's phone rang and he walked away to answer it. Kono followed behind him. Both knew what the call was about before it was even answered. They came back to the table and said their tear-filled goodbyes while everyone gave their sympathies and told them if there was anything that they needed to let them know and with that they were off. Chin drove the distraught Kono home. Steve had told them to take all the time that they needed.

Kamekona also bid goodnight to the partners as he decided he was going to give it another try with the waitress...or her friend. Steve and Danny were alone at the table. Steve finished his beer. Danny gave him the look. The one that Steve hated. The one that Steve knew that Danny was on to him and he was busted.

"OK, spill." Danny said.

"Nothing to spill. Time to head home I guess" Steve replied.

"Nothing my ass. I know you are hiding something. What is going on? Is it the pain? How bad is it? Where is it? Have you taken anything besides the beer that you are drinking like water?" he fired at Steve. Not even giving him a chance to answer.

Steve just waited. He hoped that maybe Danny would get on one of his rants and not even realize that he hadn't answered.

No such luck. "Well...I'm waiting. You may have everyone else fooled, but this is me McGarrett. We are partners. There are no secrets between partners. So for the second time. Spill" Danny said.

"Hey Danny. I'm tired. It's been a long day. Do you think we could just go home and have this fight tomorrow instead." Steve said looking defeated.

Please review...


	2. Chapter 2

Steve

Steve was trying his best to put on a good front for his team at dinner at the Hilton. The pain had been just about as much as he could deal with without the help of a chase or an adrenaline high and as they were starting to relax the pain was escalating. Danny was giving him a headache. He was getting so worked up about not signing his cast. He didn't want Danny to sign his cast for a bunch of reasons, but mainly, he didn't want to think about how close he had come to being really hurt and what it would have done to Danny. Danny might not have said it, well not before today, but Steve knew that Danny loved him. He knew if he had died it would have in turn killed Danny. Not literally, but some part of Danny would never have been the same. After Danny's other partner was killed Steve saw it. He saw the sadness and he saw a little piece of Danny get buried with him. They weren't partners that long and Steve was sure that they weren't nearly as close as Danny and he were. It was bad enough that he thought about it every time he looked at the cast, but to have something written there somehow seemed like it would just be taunting him every time he looked at it. He would be forced to think about Danny being alone and hurt and it being his fault. Steve knew that he had let him down. He should have been more careful. Danny was always telling him to be more careful. Steve knew that Danny would blame himself. Steve knew that Danny probably blamed himself for not being able to stop the rope, for not being able to stop his partner from being hurt, and for not being stronger somehow. Steve didn't want any more reminders of this.

When he felt the rock give and he started his freefall toward the earth, his life flashed before his eyes. This was starting to be a movie he saw frequently with the amount of times he had been seriously injured. Sure enough his mom and dad and Mary were there, but the start and the end of the flashback was always the same. It was always Danny.

He fell hard and it hurt like a bitch, but once he took stock of his injuries he knew he was going to be OK. He knew he broke his arm. _Damn that's gonna be a pain in the ass for a while_ he thought. Then as he twisted to sit up, he was pretty sure there were some cracked ribs as well. Not to mention the massive headache that he had and the road rash across most of his body. He knew that there wasn't anything to be done about the ribs and the head seemed OK. He wasn't dizzy. Well not too dizzy anyway. There was no hiding the arm though. He was going to have to tell Danny about that. He would need to have it set if he wanted it to heal right.

Danny couldn't throw the rope to him to climb back up because it was stuck on a branch below Danny. Steve would never ask Danny to endanger his life to help him. So instead of suggesting that Danny climb to untangle it, he suggested that he go to the summit to try to make a phone call. He was going to need help to get out of here anyway. He knew Danny was a good enough climber that he would make it as long as he was careful. He had kept up with Steve all the way up to where they were so far.

He had to splint the arm to prevent further damage and to keep the bones aligned in hope that it would keep the pain at bay. He knew it was going to hurt...alot. He managed to do it without blacking out and then went to work on the the case trying to keep busy to distract from the pain.

Danny was back pretty quickly. Chin had been alerted and help was coming. Steve didn't like the sound of the storm that was approaching. He knew that he was perched precariously on the ledge and didn't know how it would hold up when being drenched in rain. He explained to Danny. Danny was going to try to reach the rope. Steve practically held his breath. Danny lost his footing and Steve cursed under his breath. Danny was back and moving again in seconds thankfully and Steve was yelling at him to be careful that he wasn't going to catch him if he fell. They both knew that was a lie and that Steve would throw himself under Danny to save him if he had to. Danny untangled the rope and was back to safety. Steve clipped himself in and Danny started to haul him up the rope.

When he was almost at the top, Danny reached out with one of his muscular arms and grabbed a hold of him and hauled him up the last few feet. Steve was so glad to be able to touch Danny again. The chopper arrived to take him to the hospital. As he was being taken up Danny signed to him that he loved him. What the hell? What the hell did that mean? Steve had always had some sort of feelings for Danny, but never thought that Danny returned them. Maybe it didn't mean anything. Maybe he saw it wrong. Maybe it was a joke. Steve didn't know and didn't want to get his hopes up. Danny met him at the hospital. Steve sent Chin and Danny to finish the case and waited to be looked at.

He was taken care of pretty quickly. His arm was casted, his scapes taken care of. None of them were deep enough for stitches, but that didn' t mean that they didn't burn like hell. He passed the neuro-checks though he did feel a little dizzy and had a massive headache. Luckily his ribs were cracked and not broken fully through. He was done and tried to get Danny on his phone. He left Danny a message that he was done, but got no response. He knew that they were taking care of the case and that in his absence Danny was in charge, but that didn't make it sting any less. Steve was always in charge and he would never leave Danny or any member of his team to fend for themselves at the hospital. Steve went outside to wait. If the team didn't come soon, he'd either walk back or call a taxi. That's when he saw Kamakona pull up and toot for him.

By the time he got there to pick him up Steve was pretty ticked. He was hurt that his team, well most specifically, Danny hadn't been there to pick him up. But when the big hawaiian picked him up, he thanked him none the less. It wasn't him that he was made at. By the time he arrived at 5-0 headquarters Kono and Chin had left to see their aunt and Danny was the only one that was left. He pushed his emotions aside and put on his best face. He wasn't going to let this get in the way of the case.

They went out to see about the fish. He was able to get out of touching the fish using his cast as an excuse. Steve thought that he would get some sort of response from Danny, some sort of compassion for his injury, but instead Danny was annoyed and threatened him. Then Danny had the audacity to rub his hands on him after touching the fish. Luckily he had already taken the gloves off since Steve wasn't really in the mood to change his shirt.

They went to Rutherford's house to find him. Steve drove. He was still upset about being stranded at the hospital this morning. If he drove there was no way that would happen again. Steve took off his sling and threw it in the truck. It was bad enough he had to wear the cast. Nothing screamed easy target more than a cast AND a sling. Danny shot him a look. He obviously didn't agree with his decision. Too bad Danny didn't get a say. Danny had been borderline ignoring him all day, he was the last person that Steve was going to listen to. Rutherford was in a hidden room in the basement. He had a gun pointed at Steve. Steve put his away knowing that Danny was covering him. He knew whatever Danny's problem was that he was too good of a cop to let it effect his work. Danny made a distraction and Steve attacked Rutherford. Steve that that was probably not the best idea he had ever had as the pain shot through his arm like wild fire. He literally saw stars, but didn't let that be known to anyone. He didn't think Danny even noticed. Danny hadn't really been noticing much about him since he left the hospital. Bastard hadn't even asked him about his arm once since he had come back. Anyway, Steve kept the arm close and up as high as he could to ease the pain until he could get back to the truck and get the sling. Definitely not his brightest idea. He could start to feel his already swollen fingers getting larger by the minute.

They watched as Jordan Rutherford was escorted off the plane and into the patrol cars. The family finally got some closure and justice. Steve stood there regretting that he hadn't picked up his prescription as he was sure the pharmacy would be closed now. Who would have known that a little broken arm could hurt so much Steve wondered. His ribs were hurting like a bitch too. So much in and out of the car and the fight and just the whole day adding up as the adreneline high was leaving him.

Danny offered to drive to dinner at the Hilton Hawaiian Village and Steve didn't protest. He knew Danny wasn't going to leave him there, plus everyone else was going too. Steve didn't really feel like going, but Chin and Kono needed something to take their minds off what was going on with their families so he needed to be there and put on a happy face to keep things light for them. They would do it for him. They switched cars at headquarters and headed off. Everyone was there. Steve immediately ordered a beer and had it finished and the second one half gone before anyone else was 1/2 way through theirs. It was good. He knew a few more and the pain would be better. His head, arm and ribs would stop the throbbing a little and he would be able to relax.

Their waitress was hot. She wanted to sign Steve's cast, but Danny flipped out on her ranting about him not being able to sign it after he had pretty much saved Steve's life, but that Kamekona had been allowed to sign it. Steve explained that Kamekona had picked him up so he let him sign it out of gratitude. Steve smiled and laughed and put on a nice act for everyone, but he wasn't really there. He struggled to keep his pain at bay. Chin got a phone call and he and Kono left. Kamekona hoped that he could try again with the waitress and he left too shortly after. Steve and Danny were alone.

Steve just wanted to go home, crawl into bed and forget that today even happened. Danny, however, had another idea. He apparently wanted to talk. All day he had barely talked to Steve except about the case. Steve didn't know what had happened or what had gone wrong. He couldn't think straight. He was in pain. The beer had only taken the edge off. He just wanted to go to sleep. Steve tried to tell Danny that they could talk in the morning, but Steve didn't think that Danny was going to leave it at that, but he had to hope.

So let me know what you think about Steve's perspective. Next they get to hash it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you liked it. This is it. Please review for me. I have never posted multiple chapters in one day and figure I won't get as many reviews so let me know what you think. It makes my day.

Back at Steve's House

The partners arrived at Steve's house. Steve figured that Danny would let him out and drive off. Steve was wrong. Danny stalked behind him into the house and slammed the door behind him. The loud noise reverberated in Steve's head stopping him in his track. He grabbed the table and closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. Danny was right behind him with a steadying hand. He guided him to the couch then ordered him to sit. Steve wasn't in any mood to argue so he sat down. "Don't move." Danny ordered. Steve had definetly heard that more times today then he really wanted. Steve laid his head back on the couch supporting his left arm with his right on his chest and waited for whatever rant Danny was about to deliver. To his surprise, he opened his eyes to find Danny there with an ice pack an orange pill bottle and some water.

"What is all this?" Steve asked shocked.

"Well since you seem hell bent on ignoring that you are injured and that you refuse to take care of yourself, I am going to do it for you." Danny stated matter of factly.

"What do you mean? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Steve snapped. "And speaking of ignoring my injury, I think you have done a pretty good job of that yourself." Steve said. Then he followed it up with "You are my partner. You sent Kamekona to pick me up from the hospital. Where the hell were you? You didn't even call me back to explain. Then all day and you didn't even ask me about my arm or if I was ok? What the hell Danny? I thought that we were friends." Steve said with a sigh.

"Seriously. You thought that I was ignoring you? You thought that I didn't care. Were you not there on that ledge? Didn't you see how worried I was that you were hurt. Did you see the shit that I did to help you? I went to the summit. I ran to the summit Steve. I was afraid to leave you because I thought that you would try some stupid Rambo move and get more hurt or fall off the damn ledge. I ran to the summit and back Steve, worried the entire time that I would lose my partner. Then pulling you up the cliff. Really, I had already failed you once, do you think that I felt good about that? I felt guilty as hell. If the roles were reversed, we both know that would never have happened because you would have stopped me from falling somehow. You wouldn't let me be in that position to start with...You were alive. It took me a while to process that. That fall you took Steve...that fall would have killed most people. When you didn't move after you fell Steve...when you didn't move, I thought you were dead. I thought that I had lost you. I couldn't breathe. Then you said you were good. Really? Good Steve? Who the hell is good after falling off a cliff. You had a broken arm at the least. That is what you consider good. Just for future clarification, a broken arm is NOT good. But whatever, I was thrilled that you were alive and relatively speaking OK. But as the day went on I saw that you weren't OK Steve. I saw the pain in your eyes and the agony with your movements. I know that you were putting on a fake happy show. I'm a detective Steve. Did you seriously think that I wouldn' t notice your poor acting skills. Yes, my friend I did say POOR acting skills. I'm a good cop, but more than that I am your friend. Of course I was worried. Of course I cared. I tried to ask you a few times how you were even though I knew you wouldn't really tell me, but you stopped me before I could even start. I called the pharmacy and found out you didn' t pick up your medication so I went and got it for you. I knew that you wouldn't take it during the case, but I also knew that you would ride the adrenaline high for as long as you could. I knew the ride was over at dinner as you were pounding the beers back. Apparently they didn't help enough. So that's it. That's my story, now take the medicine Steven." Danny said as he handed Steve the pills and the glass of water.

Steve was blown away by Danny. He hadn't tried to interrupt him or stop him to argue. He just let Danny get it off his chest because Steve had finally taken the time to look at Danny and he saw the guilt, the worry, the fear and the love in his eyes. Steve knew that this day had taken just as much of a toll on Danny and he needed to give him the chance to let it all out.

There was silence for what seemed like a very long time, but in actuality was probably only a minute. They were both realizing what the other meant to them and that they had both been scared today. Steve took the pills which Danny had told him was a smaller dose, but that he couldn't have the whole thing because he had been drinking and was not driving his sorry as to the hospital tonight because he overdosed or something.

Steve broke the silence with a simple "Danno, I'm sorry."

Danny responded with "Yeah, yeah I know." He had said everything that he needed to and he felt better. "I think it's time for bed and yes, I am staying here. I am too damn tired to go home and I can't trust you to not hurt yourself again. Seriously Steve, who the hell does hand to hand fighting with a cast and a very recently broken arm. But it was pretty cool. I bet that hurt him like hell when you punched him with that thing." Danny said pointing toward the cast.

"Yeah, well it didn't feel too good for me either." Steve said sheepishly.

"You saw stars didn't you? Honest to god stars like in the cartoons I bet." Danny said.

"Yep. How did you know?" Steve asked.

"I kind of figured from your reaction. I told you I am a detective, remember. I detect things for a living." Danny laughed.

Steve stood and the world swayed. Danny was there to steady him. "Dizzy, huh?" Danny asked.

"Can't get anything past you can I detective?" Steve said with a chuckle.

"Ha Ha. Is there anything else you want to tell me about?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I also have a few cracked ribs, right where your hand is and they hurt like a bitch." Steve said as his lifted his shirt to show his partner where his chest had a compression bandage on it.

"You know I hate you right. You've been running around all day with a broken arm and cracked ribs. You really are crazy Steve. You need help. You need professional help. We can deal with that tomorrow. Let's get you upstairs and in bed for right now. Can you make it up the stairs Rambo?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I can manage." he grumbled.

Danny was right behind him once he locked up. They both got ready for bed and then Danny brought Steve ice for his arm and made sure that he elevated it.

"You staying?" Steve asked Danny when he noticed the change in clothes.

"Yeah, is that OK?" Danny asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, sure. Guest room is all made up. Always is. You know you are welcome whenever." Steve said.

"Yeah I know Steve. I know. Thanks. It's been a long day and I just want to make sure that you don't go off on any ninja escapades during the night." Danny said with a smirk.

Steve looked at Danny. He knew he had worried the detective today and felt bad for thinking that Danny didn't care. He looked over at Steve and asked him "Hey Danno, do you want to sign my cast?"

Danny's jaw dropped open. "Oh, I play your little nurse and now I'm good enough to sign your cast? I wasn't good enough before, but now I'm OK. What gives Steve? You were going to let that waitress sign it, and you let Kamekona sign it, but you didn't want me to sign it. Why?" he asked.

"Danny it's complicated." Steve replied with a yawn.

"Why am I not surprised? When is anything with you NOT complicated?" Danny asked.

"Care to elaborate?" Danny asked when he didn't get an answer.

"No, not really. The offer stands. Do you want to sign?" Steve asked as he lifted the arm up with half closed eyes.

"No, not really. I just wanted you to ask." Danny said throwing Steve's previous answer back at him, but playfully.

"Good night Steve. I'm glad you're still around to annoy the hell out of me." he said smiling.

"Yeah me too Danno. Me too." Steve said with an equally big smile as he faded off to sleep.

THE END


	4. Chapter 4

OK, OK. I know this story was supposed to be finished, but I got some requests for another chapter and I still had a few thoughts, so I hope that this fulfills the requests and doesn't ruin it. This is not a slash story, just friendship. Oh and for those of you who already read it the day I first published it and are coming back to it, there were some additions to Chapter 3 which you may want to go back and read, or not. Either way hope you enjoy it. It is a little long. I apparently got a little carried away.

Danny made sure that everything was in order and that Steve had his pills and a fresh glass of water next to him if he needed them. Then he went back downstairs and wrote Steve a note and left him the bag from the pharmacy on the table. Danny smiled to himself imagining Steve's face when he would read the note in the morning. He shut off all the lights and went to the guest room. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Who knew looking after your injured partner while not letting him know you were doing it could be so tiring?

Steve woke up in the morning to the full effects the previous day's crime-stopping actions. His arm was really throbbing. He had only hoped that he hadn't further damaged it. The doctor had said that it had been shattered and that he was lucky he didn't need surgery and that he needed to rest it. Steve doubted that the doctor really would have classified hand to hand combat at resting. He looked at his fingers which were swollen and difficult to bend this morning. As soon as he put his hand down he felt the blood rush to his fingers and thought better of it. He found his sling and put it on. He angled it slightly so that instead of being flat his hand was slightly elevated which seemed to help a little. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. His ribs protested as he moved, but he knew that was just pain he was going to have to deal with. There wasn't anything to do for those. He was going to go for a swim. He heard a noise coming from the guest room. He grabbed his gun from his room and snuck up to the door. He put his head to the door to listen and then realized he was hearing snoring. He recognized it. It was Danny and then he remembered that Danny had spent the night.. It was after all still very early for the other man who certainly did NOT keep SEAL hours. Steve decided to let him sleep while he went out for his swim.

He pulled down his sleep pants and pulled on his swim trunks realizing how hard that was to do with only one hand and aching ribs. He went down to the kitchen to look for the duct tape and a plastic bag to wrap his cast. When he went in the kitchen he found on the counter a note from Danny. It said:

'Rambo- I know you are going to want to go for your crack of dawn run and swim even though you shouldn't and even though that doesn't qualify as resting, but since I certainly won't be up to have this fight with you I am leaving you with some advice that you probably won't take anyway. If you are going to run which I would advise against since your hand is probably pretty swollen and the running will further aggravate it, make sure you wear your sling. If you swim make sure to use the cast protector sleeve that I got you at the pharmacy yesterday. It's in the bag on the table. If you decide to do both, you are crazy and the number for a shrink is on the fridge. Oh yeah, you should take something for the pain that you are in or will be in after you swim or run with cracked ribs. Yeah, I know it's scary, but I'm a detective remember, I know things. I left a bottle of Ibuprofin in the bag too, I know the other stuff makes you sleepy and you won't take it in the daytime. Leave me a note so I know what you decided to do so I can find your ass if you collapse somewhere and don't make it back. Otherwise, wake me when you get back as long as the sun has actually risen by then. - Danny

Steve had to laugh a little. Danny really did know him. Grace was so lucky to have him as her father. He was a very caring man, a good father and a good friend. Steve was glad that they were partners. He took a few pills and put the cast sleeve on, left the sling on the counter, grabbed a towel and headed out for his swim. He thought about not leaving Danny a note because he was sure that he would be back before he was even up, but decided that the detective had suffered enough yesterday and that he wasn't going to do that to him, but he was going to make him work for it.

He left him a note that said that he had gone for a swim and the time that he left and when he thought that he would be back plus extra time built in just in case. He knew that if he wasn't back in time Danny would panic, but Steve wasn't stupid. He knew that his ribs wouldn't let him go too far and he didn't want to get stranded out there. Steve just wanted to get in the water to clear his head. Danny had said that he could swim for survival, but Steve didn't want it to be his survival that Danny had to swim for.

Danny woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. It took him a second to remember where he was. Then it all came back to him. Steve, cliff, broken arm, concussion, broken ribs. There was already light, so he figured that Steve had already left. He looked in Steve's room and sure enough the bed was empty and already made as though no one had ever slept in it. Danny would not be sure that someone had if he hadn't put Steve there himself last night. He hopped in the shower and got dressed with the spare clothes that he left at Steve's for instances just like this. It seemed whenever someone was sick or hurt, they all gravitated to Steve's house for some reason.

He went downstairs to start some breakfast and to see if Steve had made it back yet. He found the kitchen empty. It was still early. Earlier than he would ever get up on his own at his apartment, but here it's like there is something in the house that forces you up early. He saw the empty bag from the pharmacy in the trash. The pill bottle was on the counter. It had been opened. Danny figured that was good and bad. Good that Steve had taken the pills, but bad because it meant that he was right and Steve was in pain. Then he saw the cast sleeve was gone. So Steve had decided to go for a swim. The sling was there so he hoped that meant that Steve was only swimming, but Danny knew that he could have already gone for his run too. There was no note to give him any more information.

"Jesus Steve. I ask you for one thing. If I have to call the coast guard to search the water for your body they are going to be pretty pissed. You had better get your ass back here in one piece" Danny said talking to himself as he puttered around the kitchen getting things ready. It was then that he went to make coffee and saw something taped to the coffee pot. It was a note from Steve in his meticulous writing.

Went for swim

Left at 0600 be back by 0700

No need to alert the coast guard

-SJM

Danny smiled. It was really scary how much they were starting to think like each other. It was 5 minutes to 7 so Steve should be back any time now. He went back to gathering supplies for making the pancakes.

Steve walked in toweling off. He was wearing his swim shirt and his bathing suit. He came in and took the sleeve off the cast. He checked the cast for water. It was dry thankfully.

"You found my note?" he asked Danny.

"Yep, and I see you found mine." Danny replied.

"Yeah, thanks man. It worked great. I'm going to go get dressed. Be down in a few." Steve said as he walked toward the stairs.

Danny finished the pancakes and cut up some fruit for Steve. Just because Danny didn't want it, didn't mean that he couldn't make it for Steve. He put everything on the table. Then he wondered where Steve was. Steve was usually really quick getting ready. Danny made sure everything was off and then he headed for the stairs only to find Steve there walking down in running pants and his regular t-shirt and button down shirt. Danny looked at him questioningly, but wasn't going to push it. Steve didn't have any shoes on either. He was still bare-footed.

"Breakfast is ready." Danny said.

"Thanks. Smells good." Steve said.

Steve grabbed the sling and slipped into it and then they both sat down at the table. They had just started eating when Danny got a look on his face and then smirked.

"What? What are you smirking about?" he asked Danny.

"You." Danny said.

"Why? Do I have something on my face?" Steve asked while he wiped the back of his hand self-consciously across his face.

"No." Danny said.

"Ok, I give. What is it that you find so funny?" Steve asked starting to get mad.

"Settle down Rambo. I just figured something out." Danny said.

"Care to elaborate?" Steve asked repeating the words from the previous evening.

"No not really..." Danny started and then followed up with "but I will anyway when you are done eating." Danny wasn't sure how Steve was going to react to what he was going to say and he knew that Steve needed to eat. They both finished their breakfasts in silence and then Steve looked at Danny.

"So, what is so funny"

"Well it's not really funny. I just figured out why all of a sudden you don't have cargo pants on today." Danny said.

Steve looked away. He knew where this was going and he really didn't want to discuss this with Danny. It was far too embarrassing.

"You couldn't get them buttoned could you? Buttoning one handed is hard, isn't it. And that's why the casual footwear today too, right? I bet lacing up those boots of yours in nearly impossible with one hand and aching ribs isn't it?" Danny said forcing Steve to meet his eyes.

Danny felt bad when he did see Steve's face. The man was obviously embarrassed and Danny was not helping the situation. He was going to take pity on him, but not right away. "Alright, lets go." he said.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked.

"Where do you think we are going? It's a workday. We're going to work. So get a move on. I don't want to get in trouble for being late." Danny teased.

"What? Now that you know why I'm dressed like this you aren't going to offer to help me?" Steve asked with a look of surprise and hurt.

"Do you want me to help you?" Danny asked like he was shocked. "I thought that you were super-SEAL."

"Fine Danny. Just go to work. I'll see you there later." Steve said cooly as he headed for upstairs.

Danny followed him upstairs. He knew they would have to do this up here anyway. He saw Steve sitting on the edge of the bed just staring off in space. There were pairs of pants all over the floor and there were more than a few pairs of shoes as well. Danny realized that Steve must have struggled for quite a while trying to find something that he could wear this morning before he finally gave up in defeat. Danny realized how hard that must have been for Steve. He bent down and picked up a pair of cargo pants off the floor. "Are these OK?" he asked Steve.

"For what? You want to watch me struggle to try to get them on. No thanks. I'm good. You are going to have to get your entertainment somewhere else." Steve said.

"No Steve. I don't want to watch you struggle. I'm going to help you alright?" Danny said more than asked.

"Fine." Steve said and then pulled the pants on and up as far on his waist as he could. He did the zipper the best that he could and then he just waited.

Danny walked up to him, pulled the zipper up the rest of the way and helped him with the button. Neither looked the the other so as not to make it more awkward than it was.

"Sit." Danny said.

"What am I a dog now?" Steve asked letting a little smile come to his face.

"Sit." Danny repeated.

Steve thought for a second and went "Woof woof" then laughed as he grabbed his ribs which were protesting at his attempt at humor and sat remembering when he left Mary in his truck and they had the same conversation. Steve thought it was much more fun to be on the ordering end though and made a mental note to apologize to Mary for that.

Danny picked up a pair of socks and helped Steve get them on then they went to work on the boots. Danny knew that Steve wouldn't feel properly dressed without the boots so he helped him put them on. They were hard to do with two hands never mind one. Danny was sure that if his ribs didn't hurt too, that Steve probably would have used his mouth to hold the other lace if he had to just to get them on.

Well Steve was dressed now and ready for work. Danny looked at him and realized that Steve was still holding his ribs.

"Lift your shirt Steve." Danny said.

"Jeez Danny. First you are all over my pants and now you want me to take my shirt off. I'm not into you like that. I just want to be friends." He said with a smirk.

"Ha ha, you are just a regular comedian. I am the one helping you here remember. I will be the one with the jokes. Now I said lift up your shirt, not take it off, just lift it up." Danny said.

Steve did as he was told and lifted the shirt. He kept his jaw clenched to seal in the groan that was attempting to escape with the movement.

"Where is the compression thing for your ribs?" Danny asked.

"It's in the bathroom drying. It should be almost dry by now. I used the blow dryer on it earlier and it's been in the sun for a while." Steve said as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So you wore it swimming, but were going to go to work without it?" Danny asked trying to understand the logic.

"Well it was still damp earlier, but it wouldn't have mattered. I couldn't get it on anyway." he said as he tried to make eye contact with Danny again, but when he looked up Danny was gone.

Danny walked back out of the bathroom with the bandage in his hand. "It's dry or it's dry enough I guess" he said.

This time Danny lifted Steve's shirt and wrapped the bandage around him and then did the velcro in front. Danny could see that Steve was breathing a little easier already.

"Well if you are done getting primped for the prom now can we go to work?" Danny asked.

"I just want to know how you did this yesterday, but couldn't do it today" Danny asked.

"Well at the hospital the nurses were kind enough to help me, then Kono took pity on my once when she saw me walk out of the bathroom with the button undone. I had managed to get the zipper all the way up thankfully, but my hand actually wasn't in as much pain or as swollen yesterday so things were a little easier. The last time, after fighting with Rutherford, I used some duct tape over them and relied on my belt and wore my shirt fully untucked until I got home. Then last night, well it is much easier to take them off than to get them on thankfully." he said.

"What if I hadn't been here this morning? He asked.

"Well either I would have gone in my track pants and sandals or I would have gone shopping and gotten some clothes that I could get on myself. I would have managed. I always do...But Danny...thanks." Steve said quietly.

With that they left for work. At lunch, Danny said that he had some things to take care of and that he would be back soon. He went to the store and found some cargo pants that had a snap button and were a relaxed fit so Steve wouldn't have to use his injured hand as much to pull the two sides together. Danny tried it one handed and he was able to do it without a problem so he knew that Steve would too. Then he got him some socks that were bigger and would be easier to get on. The hard part was going to be the boots. He didn't know what they were going to do about those. He brought the stuff back to the office. Steve didn't say a word. He just smiled.

After Chin and Kono left, Steve went into the bathroom. He didn't come out for a while so Danny thought he better go check and make sure that Steve hadn't gotten into any trouble. Steve was walking out of the bathroom new cargo pants on with the new socks and his boots on, but only half way tied. He knew if he didn't undo them, but just loosened the laces he could resnug the laces once he had them on. He couldn't tie them, but hopefully tomorrow his hand would be a little more cooperative.

Danny bent down and finished lacing the boots for Steve.

"Hey thanks Danno." Steve said when Danny was done.

"No problem. I used to do it for Gracie all the time." he said.

"No, not the shoe tieing. Well yeah for that but more for everything. The pants, the socks, last night, this morning. You really are a good friend" Steve said.

"Don't mention it. We're more than just friends Steve, we're Ohana." Danny said.

They walked out. Steve went home after he reassured Danny that he would call if he needed anything and that he would take his pills and he would eat and whatever crazy things Danny had asked him.

The next morning Steve came in on time fully dressed and gave Danny a nod of appreciation. He had the sling on, he lifted his shirt slightly so Danny could see the bandage for his ribs and he shook the bottle at him. Danny was satisfied and Steve was OK. Things were back to normal, well as normal as it ever got with Steve as a partner.

THE END (this time for real I'm pretty sure)

Please review...


End file.
